


Purebloved

by IsabellySly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellySly/pseuds/IsabellySly
Summary: Harry crece ignorante y ciego, de las atenciones que recibe de sus tres amigos sangre pura: Sirius, Draco y Regulus. En su cuarto año en Hogwarts, por fin, comienza a sospechar, del porque lo consienten tanto. Universo Alterno. Va dedicado a mi mejor amigo que me ayudo a armar todo.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Niños de alrededor de cinco años corrían de un lado a otro, en el patio trasero de una casa ubicada en el Valle de Godric.

– Tío Severus ¿tengo que estar aquí?

– Si Remus, no hay quien cuide de ti en casa.

– Son muchos niños.

– Solo les llevas unos 3 años.

– Aun así, iré a robar unas galletas – Severus solo rio, no importaba lo maduro que quisiera comportarse, Remus era un niño. En otro lugar de la casa, varios niños peleaban.

– Deja tranquilo a Harry.

– Pero si no le estoy haciendo nada.

– Claro que sí, lo estas abrazando – Regulus separaba a Draco de Harry y este ultimo solo reía, no entendía lo que pasaba.

– Dejame tranquilo.

– Mamá dice que soy tu tío, deberías respetarme.

– Eres un año menor que yo.

– Hey dejen de pelar, mamá esta a punto de venir para acá, Harry quieres ir a comer de tu pastel de cumpleaños.

– Si, quiero pastel.

– Vamos – Sirius tomo de la mano a Harry se fueron, mientras Draco veía "feo" a Regulus y este le contestaba de la misma manera.

* * *

_Unos meses después_

Harry había invitado a Regulus a casa, su primer pijamada, su madre le decía que por ser la primera tenia que invitar a una sola persona, quería invitar a Draco porque él vive solito, pero sus padres lo llevaron de viaje, y no podía invitar a ambos hermanos Black.

– Mami, a quien invito – Lily pensaba que Regulus sería más fácil de cuidar, Sirius resultaba ser muy aventurero.

– Invita a Regulus, sé que se divertirá contigo.

– Ok.

Jugaban y corrían por toda la casa, hasta que Regulus se calló en los escalones que daban al patio trasero, intento no llorar, pero sus lágrimas salían por sí solas.

– Reg ¿Quieres que llame a mami?

– No – decía lo más normal, no podía llorar ni ser débil frente a Harry.

– Cuando papi esta triste mami lo abraza – Harry abrazo a Regulus mientras este veía su rodilla raspaba – también lo besa – Y Harry beso en la boca a Regulus, un beso lindo y corto, este se sintió tan bien que Regulus le devolvió el beso. Lily llego y los vio abrazados, vio después la rodilla raspada y llevo adentro a ambos.

* * *

_6 años después_

– Al entrar al gran comedor, se les ira llamando para seleccionarlos en su casa, luego irán a sentarse en la mesa que les corresponda – Los niños de 11 años, que entraban a primer año, fueron entrando y maravillándose por el gran comedor – Harry James Potter.

– ¡HUFFLEPUFF! – Harry saludo feliz a Remus, que ya llevaba tres años en Hogwarts, sabía que no terminaría en Slytherin con él.

\- Hermione Jean Granger.

\- ¡RAVENCLAW!

Pasaron otros niños.

\- Ronald Bilius Weasley.

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

– Sirius Black.

– ¡GRYF... – El sombrero fue interrumpido.

– ¡No!

– ¿Me dices que no a mi niño?

– Mandame a Hufflepuff.

– No tienes nada para ir ahí, debes estar en Gryffindor.

– Por favor.

– Lo siento, ¡GRYFFINDOR! – Sirius fue triste a su mesa, recibido con aplausos y saludado desde lejos por Harry. Pasaron más niños y después...

– Draco Lucius Malfoy.

– ¡SLY... – Nuevamente fue interrumpido.

– ¡NO! por favor, mandame a Hufflepuff.

– ¿Por qué tanto afán de irse a Hufflepuff?

– Solo mandame ahí.

– No puedo, podrías ir a Ravenclaw, pero incluso ahí te falta mucho, lo siento rubio.

– ¡SLYTHERIN! – Draco cabizbajo también fue recibido con vítores.

Al siguiente año, era turno de Regulus de entrar a Hogwarts, ya había perdido bastante tiempo lejos de Harry y tenia que recuperarse, Draco y Sirius le llevaban ventaja.

– Regulus Arcturus Black.

– Mmmm, siento sensaciones similares a las de hace un año, tu primo y hermano, me rogaron que les pusiera en Hufflepuff, ¿Por qué tu no lo pides?

– No necesito de esas cursilerías para llegar a mi cometido.

– Sin duda perteneces a... ¡SLYTHERIN!


	2. Neville Longbottom

Harry se reunía en la mesa de Hufflepuff junto a Neville, era un nuevo año en Hogwarts y el cuarto año de Harry, cuando todos los de primero habían entrado y sido asignados en sus casa, el director dio un comunicado para toda la escuela. Hogwarts seria la sede de uno de los torneos más grande en Europa, el Torneo de los tres Magos, así que recibirían a dos escuelas Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, ambas escuelas hicieron una buena y excelente presentación para toda la escuela, anunciando su respectiva llegada.

– Todo eso fue impresionante ¿Verdad Neville?

– Si bastante impresionante, ese dragón de fuego que hicieron los de Durmstrang o las acrobacias que hicieron los de Beauxbatons.

– Me pregunto que hubiera hecho Hogwarts si esta no fuera la sede.

– Supongo que hubieran practicado mucho en algo.

– Si probablemente.

– Ey Harry – Draco corría hacia ambos chicos, hasta que llego con ellos – ¿Nos das un minuto Longbottom?

– ¿Eh? Si claro – Neville prácticamente corrió.

– Draco ¿Por qué siempre eres malo con él?

– ¿Qué más da? ¿Quieres venir mañana a dar un paseo?

– Es el primer día.

– Vamos.

– ¡HARRY! – Sirius llego a abrazarlo y Harry sonrió.

– Sirius hola.

– Vamos mañana a dar un paseo.

– ¿Por qué no te vas a otro lugar Black?

– O vamos Malfoy, solo vengo a invitar a nuestro amigo a un paseo.

– Chicos son muy amables, pero estoy cansado, ya me voy – Harry dejo a Sirius y Draco peleando. Cuando se encontró con Neville lo vio con Ron y Hermione, los cuatro se habían hecho muy unidos a pesar de estar en casas diferentes.

– Harry ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

– Muy buenas, Sirius y Regulus estuvieron unos días en mi casa y después vino Draco.

– Porque nunca quieres venir a mi casa.

– Ron si quiero ir, pero mi mamá teme que me pase algo, tampoco me deja ir a casa de ellos a pesar de que nos conocemos de toda la vida.

– Tus papas te cuidan mucho Harry – Había dicho Hermione.

– Si demasiado, pero no importa, algún día lo dejaran de hacer.

– Entonces invitame a tu casa.

– ¡Claro! Las próximas vacaciones

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas y Neville ya en su cama, junto a la de Harry le decía.

– Nunca les dirás ¿verdad? – Harry se removió

– ¿Decirles qué?

– Ya lo sabes, a mi también me conoces de años y escucho cuando mi padre habla con el tuyo.

– Lo sé, no quiero que nadie se enteré, es un poco vergonzoso.

– No es vergonzoso ser...

– Calla... perdón Neville, solo por favor no le digas a nadie.

– De acuerdo, somos amigos.

– Si somos amigos y los amigos se guardan secretos.

– Bien, descansa Harry.

– Descansa Neville.

Al siguiente día, Harry era nuevamente asediado por Draco y Sirius, lo persiguieron desde la entrada de Hufflepuff hasta la entrada al gran comedor, seguido por un tímido Neville, este sabía que una vez llegando a su mesa todo volvería a la normalidad. Si, todo era normalidad, porque ni Draco ni Sirius les gustaba sentarse en esa mesa, le rogaban a Harry que se sentara con ellos, cuando Harry decía que no, estos se iban. Los primeros días en Hogwarts si aceptaba, pero se dio cuenta que no hacia amigos en su casa, y cuando estaba en su sala común estaba solo, su mundo no tenia que girar en sus amigos. Regulus llego con Neville a pedirle información de un libro que no encontraba, este le respondía que no conocía ese libro.

– Probablemente Hermione sepa el título, ¡Ey! Hermione ven ayudanos – Hermione que iba pasando, en camino a su mesa, tomo asiento junto a Regulus, que estaba junto a Neville y frente a ellos estaba Harry que por fin se sentaba en su mesa a desayunar, y escuchaba aburrido cuando hablaban de libros.

– Interesante, gracias Granger.

– Puedes decirme Hermione.

– Puedo, pero no quiero, gracias, disculpa si soy grosero, mi educación en casa no me lo permite, bueno me voy a desayunar – ya estaba poniéndose de pie.

– Porque no te quedas, ya estas sentado y Hermione ya está desayunando aquí– Neville le decía, mientras Hermione volteaba a verlos sonriendo mientras se servía un poco de puré.

– Si Regulus quedate a desayunar con nosotros – le dijo Harry.

– De acuerdo, gracias – volvió a tomar asiento.

En otras mesas, Draco y Sirius veían como eran desplazados por Regulus, ese pequeño enano siempre lograba ganarles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches, es bastante corto, eso lo sé, pero tengo planeado que los capítulos sean así, chiquitos. ¿Qué les pareció? A mi me esta gustando escribir esta historia.
> 
> Déjenme un comentario, por favor.


End file.
